New Life
by SerenineNights
Summary: Colette felt everything what Martel has felt. Little does she know pieces of Martel are still in her heart, no matter what. Thenwham Colette found what she wanted to do. To Sing... Please read and REVIEW.
1. The Concert

**Colette:I'm Lady Cruxis, and Lloyd here is the person who plays my background music.**

**Lloyd:Here I am!**

**Colette:And this is my partner, Bria-chan!**

**Bria:Yo!**

**Me:Well, now lets begin the story! Oh, the only thing in this story that probaly belongs to me is Bria. Btw I know I took songs from Squaresoft/enix such from FFX-2 and KH**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_After Martel took over Colette, Colette felt everything what Martel has felt. Little does she know pieces of Martel are still in her heart, no matter what. When the great tree was reborn, Colette, Martel, Lloyd and the rest of the group took care of it almost everyday until it grew. Then everyone went their separate ways, Presea and Regal went to Altamira, Genis and Raine went on a journey, Zelos went back to Meltokio, Sheena became the head chief of Mizuho, Kratos went away with Derris Kharlan, and Lloyd and Colette went on their journey for exspheres. Then-wham Colette found what she wanted to do with her life. To sing._

Chapter 1- First Concert

Tap. tap. tap... She passed the auditions and now was her first concert. Tap... tap... tap... Her shoes were clicking loudly through the dark hallway. Doki... Doki... Her heart was beating fast. She would perform in Altamira's brand new concert hall, in front of her friends and family and... HALF OF EARTH!

"Lloyd, I'm so nervous." Colette put her hand on her heart(u kno wat I mean). "My hearts thumping so much!" said Colette, nearly panicking.

"Hey Colette, its alright. Its not worse then becoming an angel, right? And all the fights we fought, and everything Earth been through." said Lloyd, patting Colette's head.

"Um, yeah I guess you're right Lloyd."Lloyd's word could not comfort Colette this time. But she couldn't say anything else.

"Lloyd's right." Someone grabbed Colette's shoulder. "Don't let this get to you." It was Bria, her partner who a)did backup singing. b)sang parts in songs with Colette. Lloyd walked ahead. "Plus..."Bria started to whisper. "Think of them as millions of Lloyd." Colette started to blush like crazy.

"Umm...okay." said Colette, quietly, all flushed up.

"Eheheheh, alright then, shall we go?" said Bria, walking ahead.

"Yeah."Colette continued walking down the dark hallway, then all of a sudden a light came. She got up on stage as millions of people clapped. She smiled. _Those people... are cheering for me! Not the chosen of mana, but as Colette Brunel! _Colette looked around the crowd. Regal. Presea. She turned the other way. Raine. Genis. Sheena.

Then she looked towards the back of her. Zelos. She looked at Lloyd looking so happy and he gave a smile to her. She turned to Bria who gave her a thumbs up. Bria and Lloyd went into the room that makes music after giving Colette her head piece.

"Ready Colette?" asked Lloyd through her head piece.

"Yes." Colette went up to the microphone.

_Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima_

_Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou _

_Tabitatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku_

_Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru _

_Nemurenai yoru ni _

_Kikitai no wa kimi no koe _

_asahi ga kuru made _

_Katari akashita _

_Tonari de muchuu ni hanasu yokogao wa _

_Kagayaiteita yone?_

_Yume o ou kimi to mimamoru boku ni_

_Onaji hoshi no hikari ga furi sosogu _

_Furi kaerazu ni aruite hoshii to _

_Namida koraete miokutta _

_Yozora o kakeru nagare hoshi o ima _

_Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou _

_Tabi tatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku _

_Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru _

_Itsu demo tsutsunde _

_Agerareru boku de itai _

_Tsunoru samishisa wa _

_Sotto kakushite_

_Are kara toki no nagare ga modokashiku _

_Kanji hajimeta kedo _

_Mabayui hoshi ni omoi kasanereba _

_Tsuyoi ai eto kaete yukeru kara _

_Kimi ga jibun de arunda kiseki mo _

_Tashika na mono ni kitto naru _

_Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima _

_Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou _

_Doko ni itatte tsunagatteiru yo _

_Kimi no kotoba ga yomigaeru_

_Yume o ou kimi to mimamoru boku ni _

_Onaji hoshi no hikari ga furi sosogu _

_Furi kaerazu ni aruite hoshii to _

_Namida koraete miokutta _

_Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima _

_Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou _

_Tabi tatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku _

_Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru_

Colette was silent for a minute, as the music stopped. The crowd cheered wildy.

"YOU DID AWESOME COLETTE!" yelled Lloyd and Bria through the microphone.

XXXDressing room

"You did great my cute little angel." Of course, we all know who it is. Colette spun around to see Zelos and everyone else.

"Everyone!" Colette ran to hug everyone with tears in her eyes.

"Colette!" yelled the other group running to her.

"Everyon---" Colette tripped, as usual.

"Well, after 2 years, Colette still is the same." said Genis, shaking his head.

"I guess you're right Genis..." said Raine.

"At times like this..."Presea hugged Colette."We've missed you Colette."

"Your concert was great Colette..."said Regal, without his shackles.

"Yeah, everyone from Mizuho came too!" said Sheena.

"Awww, thanks everyone." said Colette.

"By the way, is Lloyd around?" asked Sheena.

"Umm, he should be coming right now." said Colette. Then Lloyd and Bria came in.

"LLOYD! Kratos, is coming back!" said Sheena.

"WHAT? DAD'S COMING BACK?" asked Lloyd.

"YEAH, KRATOS IS COMING BACK!" yelled Sheena.

"Really?" asked Lloyd.

"YES!" said Sheena.

"Okay." said Lloyd.

"KRATOS IS COMING BACK!" asked Bria.

"YES!" said Sheena.

"OMG REALLY?" asked Bria.

_This... is my life now. I'm enjoying it._

**--------------------------------------------**

**Colette:Did you enjoy chapter 1?**

**Lloyd:Dad's coming back!**

**Genis:Yeah.**

**Bria:I GET TO SEE THE ALL MIGHTY KRATOS!**

**Me:Well, see you all in chapter 2. The song Colette had sang was Starry Heavens, by the Day After Tommorow, aka the Japanese opening for ToS.**


	2. Even Angels Fall

**Lloyd:waits impatiently, pacing back and forth.**

**Colette:He'll come soon Lloyd.**

**Bria:Can't...CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COME HOME KRATOS!**

**Genis:Well, I see a freak and this time it isn't Zelos.**

**Zelos:You're lucky I love the Proffesor so much I wouldn't hurt you you brat!**

**Raine:Zelos, we're not in a relationship.**

**Zelos:Only when I drug you---get smacked in the headOwww!**

**Regal:Reminds me of that time...when Kara killed Ali---Kara comes behind a wall but only Regal only sees her**

**Kara:Shhhh...**

**Regal:nods his head a lot cuz he's scared and Kara disappeared**

**Presea:...**

**Sheena:Was that just...never mind.**

**Me:Anyway, I do not own ToS if I did Kratos would've stayed at the end. I only own Bria.**

**-Even Angels Fall-**

The group was desperately waiting by the ruins of the Tower of Salvation by Te'thealla for Kratos. He might take minutes. He might take hours. **He might take days... **Lloyd set up camp for everyone. It was just like the old times.

"By the way, what is Kratos like?"asked Bria, wondering. She only heard rumors about him.

"Kratos was auburn hair covering his eyes, great sword skills, blue wings, and he likes the color purple."said Lloyd.

"He was really quiet all the time, considering he was alone for a very long time." said Colette, remembering Kratos.

XXXFlashback

_"…I am of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent forth to keep close watch over the Chosen. " Kratos had said in the tower of salvation._

_"Kratos is an angel, too! "Genis was shocked. Their partner. A man, who became their friend._

_"You deceived us!"Oh, Sheena was so pissed off. She wanted to kill Kratos._

_"Deceived? If the Chosen merges with Martel, she will awaken, and the world will be saved. Is that not what you wanted?"No one could actually believe it, but they had to believe it. _

_"Once her body is taken by the Goddess of Martel, Colette will truly die."said Raine._

_"No. She will be reborn as Martel" explained Kratos to everyone._

_"…Dammit! You think I'm going to let you do that! Colette is our friend!"_

_XXX Flashback 2_

_"The worlds are still split. The Giant Tree has not yet germinated. What exactly is it that's over?"silently Kratos said that to Lloyd._

_"Good timing. I wanted to ask you something. What was it that you saw in Mithos? Why did you help him seal Origin?"Lloyd was curious._

_"Mithos was…my apprentice and a valuable friend. Isn't that enough?"_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Colette smiled. _He really must value his friends and family._

XXX Derris Kharlan Minishipgoing to earth, not the actual derris kharlan.

"This should do..."said Kratos, pressing a switch. On the screen, it said Destination:Earth, Te'thealla.

"Its been 3 years since you saw him Kratos. Are you ready...?"asked Yuan. Yuan also traveled with him to Derris Kharlan.

"..." Kratos didn't respond to Yuan obviously.

"Humph. You're always like that Kratos." said Yuan. "Well, at least we can rest for awhile until we go back to Earth."

"Have you forgotton Yuan, we can't rest."said Kratos.

"Kratos, when you met her... you were like a human... you were like Colette...with wings...you could sleep, taste everything."said Yuan, thinking about it.

"Anna..."Kratos went in a daze.

XXX Memories

_"Kratos!" _Kratos turned around to Anna.

XXX Memory 2

_The night was snowing, it was in Flanoir. "Kratos... KRATOS! Don't you get it! I...I love you so much! Don't...don't leave me..." said Anna, crying out her love. Kratos stopped walking. "I don't care, I don't care if your a Cruxis Angel and other stuff. You are who you are!"_ _For the first time in a while, Kratos felt like crying, but he couldn't. He turned around as his voice started to crack._

_"Anna-I.." Kratos walked up to Anna and hugged her so tight."I...I...I-...love y-you...Anna... I love you too..."_

_"I know...Kratos, you don't need to suffer anymore. You won't suffer alone no more..."Kratos looked at Anna, tears welling up in his eyes. He gained an ability he couldn't do for 4000 years._

_"I love you, so much... something grander than words are needed to express my love for you."_ _Kratos grabbed Anna into a long kiss. His hand was on her hip as he moved it up to the top of her back._

_"Kratos..."_

_"...Kratos..." Her voice echoed in his mind._

_"Anna...I love you..."_

_"Kratos...Kratos...KRATOS!" _said Yuan.

XXX Outta memory

"Hm?" asked Kratos to Yuan.

"You were making weird sounds in your daydream."said Yuan, raising an eyebrow as Kratos began to blush. "Having naughty dreams?" Kratos turned away.

"What are you talking about...?"Kratos looked at the timing to see how far away they are from Te'thealla. 24 hours... Kratos couldn't stand that long. He couldn't do anything to entertain him... He couldn't sleep... or could he...? Kratos closed his eyes and thought about Anna.

"Kratos, are you alright..? Omg... He's sleeping!Lucky bastard" said Yuan.

XXX Kratos' Dream

"Kratos?" Kratos slowly opened his eyes to see Anna.

"Anna...?"asked Kratos, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah Kratos?" she said as he got up.

"..."Kratos hugged Anna. "I missed you so..."

"Me too Kratos, me too." said Anna, softly whispering in his ear. Kratos felt her pure, soft tan skin. He smelled her beautiful hair. He went to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Lets talk for a bit." Anna and Kratos went for a walk, in a great green meadow.

"I see. So our Lloydie saved the world!"said Anna, happy laying down in the grass with Kratos.

"Yeah... that's our Lloydie..."said Kratos, holding Anna's hand tight. He won't let her disappear again. Not anymore.

"I see everythings calmed down now... so what does Lloyd do now for a living?"asked Anna, rather curious about her amazing son.

"The girl he loves, well you know... Colette... she has become a singer. He makes and record the music for her, along with a girl Bria."said Kratos.

"I see... So you'll be seeing them in 23 hours." said Anna. Kratos just noticed he spent 2 hours being with her without kissing her. He just made a new world record for himself. He couldn't take it anymore. Still holding Anna's right hand with his left he went on top of Anna.

"Kratos?" she asked him.

"Be quiet for a minute." He put his head on her chest, as he was right. He heard her heartbeat, and layed his head there for a minute."How I've yerned to hear the melody of your heart again."Anna smiled as Kratos took his head off and looked at her.

"Kratos..." He put his finger on her lip and whispered 'shh...'as he started to kiss her. Soon after, they went into a world of their own and we don't need the graphical details though some of you would like to know, I'm sorry but no. All I can say is for the next 4 hours they continued and he never let go of her hand.

Kratos zippered up the back of Anna's shirt.

"Kratos?"called Anna, turning around to see him blush."You blush everytime. Looks like you're still my same Kratty."

"Anna... is their a way to bring you back...to meet Lloyd?"Kratos popped the question he was wondering.

"My body...and my exsphere... The exsphere..that Lloyd has has my soul inside... My body... Colette,Raine, you, and Lloyd can revive it all together..."

"How Anna!How?" asked Kratos, excited.

"You will know soon... Kratos, have sweet dreams... I'll see you very soon." said Anna with a big smile flying away.

"What? Wait Anna!" Kratos took out his wings and went to chase her, when he blacked out before he could reach her.

XXX That night at camp

_I couldn't take it anymore, but I had to. They discriminated us so badly... so...badly... _"Huh?" Colette looked around in confusion. '_What was that? That voice sounded familar...' _thought Colette to herself. Lloyd came out of the tent to Colette.

"You're still up?"asked Lloyd, coming to sit with Colette. Colette was sitting by the hole under the Ruins of The Tower of Salvation.

"Yeah... I was just thinking back when we were 15, when the journey started and now we're 18. Me and you. Now Sheena's 22, Presea's 32, and Genis is 15. All the kids grew up the older people would say, don't you think..?" said Colette.

"Wow, I guess you're right...We could include Presea." said Lloyd.

"Yeah...Hey Lloyd... I-have something I want to tell you."said Colette, blushing. _'What am I saying?' This feeling, the feeling we've had forever... we made this ring... with our initials, Yuan. "Yuan?" _asked Colette to the voice.

"What about Yuan?"asked Lloyd.

"Oh, its nothing."_'Lloyd, I wanted to tell you... I love you... _"G'night Lloyd!"

"Have a goodnight Colette." said Lloyd, smiling.

"You too!" said Colette going into the girls tent.

XXX Sometime the next afternoon

"DAD!" Lloyd nearly sufficated Kratos with a big Barney hug.

"Lloyd---gripping---to hard..."said Kratos, who recently just got all senses back except still has extraodinary hearing and wings.

"Oh, aheheh sorry."said Lloyd.

"Welcome back...Kratos..."said Presea.

"Good to see you back pops."said Zelos.

"Zelos, do not call him "pops". But indeed, welcome back Kratos."said Regal.

"Hey Kratos, you gotta see the Yggdrasiel Tree from before you left. It's so huge now." said Sheena.

"Welcome back Kratos, you must have seen some wonderful ruins. YOU MUST TELL ME ALL ABOUT THEM!" said Raine, happily.

"Kratos, you gotta see Colette sing!"said Genis, jumping up and down.

"Nice to meet you for a first,Kratos."

Kratos looked at everyone, smiling for a first in front of them.

"Yeah Kratos, please watch me sing!" said Colette, smiling.

"Alright. Then lets watch you sing Colette."said Kratos sitting down as Colette went to the top of the ruins of the ToS(Tower of Salvation lol).

_'You found hope  
You found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away_

Found true love  
Lost your heart  
Now you don't know who you are

She made it easy  
Made it free

Made it hurt till you couldn't see  
Sometimes it hurts  
Sometimes it flows  
But baby that's how love goes

Chorus:  
You will fly and  
You will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you  
Must stay on  
God knows even angels fall

Its a secret no one tells  
One day its heaven  
One day its hell

It's no fairytale  
Take it from me  
That's the way its supposed to be

Chorus:  
You will fly and  
You will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you  
Must stay on  
God knows even angels fall

You laugh  
You cry  
No one knows why  
But all the thrill I layed on

Your on the ride you might as well  
Open your eyes

Chorus:  
You will fly and  
You will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you  
Must stay on  
God knows even angels fall

Even Angels fall  
Even angels fall '

Colette gasped. She didn't know, those words came out her mouth from her heart.

"You rock Colette!" said Bria, who was apparently sitting next to Kratos.

_'Those words...where did they come from?'_

**End of Chapter 2**

_Bria:I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
